jpfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Need inspiration?
When you are making a fan fiction you will need names for characters and other plot elements. Most users base their characters and location on the people and places from the first three movies. And mostly if a user needs a character that hasn't appeared in the movies they create one on their own. But if something/someone is absent in the movies but it does exist in other JP media it is better and more fun/interesting for the fans to use those characters, places and plots. Therefore I made this list of names and places that appear in the Jurassic Park Franchise. Look through it and see if you can use something. Note: the characters doesn't have to be the same as in the other media but if the names and professions are the same it a nice allusion. Pictures of various Jurassic Park characters can be found in Pictures. Hunters and soldiers People that could take the roles of Robert Muldoon or Roland Tembo like characters. * Sergeant "T-rex" Turner, is the leader of the Dino Trackers in Jurassic Park Series 2 toy line. * David Vaughn, main character of ''Jurassic Park: Survival''. * E.S. Martin, one of the InGen Hunters, mentioned in the game ''Trespasser''. * V. Garamchetti, idem. * Salomon Alem, idem. * P. Marchell, idem. * S.T. Van Holm, idem. * Michael Solovan, idem. * Lasalle, idem. * Michael Wolfskin, Technical Sergeant in ''Jurassic Park 2: The Chaos Continues''. Bad guys Lewis Dodgson like characters. * Dr. Snare, one of the Evil Raiders of the JP Series 2 toy line. * Scrap Davis, one of the Evil Raiders. * Skinner, one of the Evil Raiders. * Piaseckyj P., Biosyn spy. * Harold Greenwood, Biosyn spy? * George Lawala, captures dinosaurs for money in ''Jurassic Park: Raptor''. * Simon Tunney, a 18 year old bad guy from ''Jurassic Park Adventures: Prey''. InGen microbiologists * Backes, name on notes in TLW novel. * Dr. Chang, name on notes in TLW novel. * D-P. Jenkins, name on notes in TLW novel. * Gershon A., name appears in TLW PS game. * Dr. Richard Stone: from JP novel. * Ed Simpson, from JP novel. * Alice Levin: laborant, from JP novel. * Lori Ruso, name on notes in TLW novel. * Dr. Venn, name on notes in TLW novel. * T.R. Evans, name on notes in TLW novel. Scientists * Levine, Paleontologist. * Dr. Backer, Paleontologist. * John Roxton, Paleontologist. * George Baselton, Biologist. * Martin "Marty" Guitierrez, an American biologist living in Costa Rica who played minor yet important supporting roles in both novels. He is arguably Richard Levine's best friend. * Jack Thorne, engineer featured in The Lost World novel. Children * Arby Benton: from TLW novel, eleven years old and a smart nerd with asperger syndrome. * Tina Bowman: from JP novel, eight years old, likes animals. * Benjamin: young kid from TLW movie who sees the T. rex. * Yosh: an eight years old boy from the [http://jurassicpark.wikia.com/wiki/Jurassic_Park_Adventures%3A_Flyers Jurassic Park Adventures: Flyers] novel. Likes dinosaurs and easily disappointed. * Chris Tunney: 14 year old boy, easily excited. From [http://jurassicpark.wikia.com/wiki/Jurassic_Park_Adventures:_Prey Jurassic Park Adventures: Prey]. * Biggs: 12 year old boy, slightly overweight black-haired wobbling around. A movie-nerd. From [http://jurassicpark.wikia.com/wiki/Jurassic_Park_Adventures:_Prey Jurassic Park Adventures: Prey]. * Matth ': buzz-cut blond, a flathead 14 year old jock, good for heavy lifting and following orders. From [http://jurassicpark.wikia.com/wiki/Jurassic_Park_Adventures:_Prey ''Jurassic Park Adventures: Prey]. * '''D.J.: red hair, slight build, speaks rarely, good eyes-and-ears man. 13 years old. * Allison Stone: a dumb high school girl that likes to mock others. * Emily Curtis/Malcolm: older sister of Kelly. Studies nursing at the community college. * Amanda Gennaro: Daughter of Donald Gennaro, the lawyer from the first movie. * María: serving girl from the novels. Medics * Roberta "Bobby" Carter, a medical student from JP novel. * Manuel Aragón: assistent of Roberta. * Elena Moralis: idem. * Cruz: well educated latin-american medic. Companies In Michael Crichton's novels appear a number of computer and technology oriented companies: *''High Tech companies'' BioTech companies * InGen * BioSyn * (mentioned in the novels) * BioGen, biotechnology startup company in Crichton's novel . * Wildfire, government-sponsored research team that counters biological infestation in Crichton's novel . * Red Leaf, mysterious military-based biotechnology firm in (film features Sam Neill) Locations Islands * Isla Matanceros, one of the Five Deaths. * Isla Muerta or Isla Muerte, one of the Five Deaths. * Isla Pena, one of the Five Deaths. * Isla Tacaño, one of the Five Deaths. * Rangiroa, according Dr. Levine in [http://jurassicpark.wikia.com/wiki/The_Lost_World_novel The Lost World], the dinosaurs reached those islands. * Isla Talamanca, island east of Costa Rica. A Club Med is located there. * Morazan, island north-west of Costa Rica. It's the estate of a rich Costarican family. Mainland near The Five Deaths * Ecuador, according Dr. Levine in [http://jurassicpark.wikia.com/wiki/The_Lost_World_novel The Lost World], the dinosaurs reached that land. * Rojas, a victional territory which covers the most southern 80 kilometers of the west coast of Costa Rica. * Ismaloya Mountains, the Moutains are located in the inland of Costa Rica. In the first novel a group of Dinosaurs that escaped from either Isla Nublar or Isla Sorna, start to roam free in the jungles of these Mountains. * Bahía Anasco is a village located on the west coast of Costa Rica. There is a small hospital. * Amaloya, victional town in Costa Rica. * Puerta Sotrero, idem. * Puerto Cortés, idem. * Vásquez, idem. Category:Support Category:Jurassic Park Fanon Wiki